Waking Up in Vegas
by ilikegoo
Summary: Slightly AU. Derek divorced Addison, but Meredith chose Finn, the chief sends them to a medical conference in Vegas, now they have to deal with the consequences. Just give it a chance. Sequel on the way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm still writing After the Shooting Stops, but I got this idea in my head after watching Friends and hearing a Katy Perry song whilst stuck in traffic, yesterday. I hope you enjoy this one. Although it's technically AU, all major events from the series do happen.

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**Chapter One**

Derek Shepherd was not a happy man, he was sat on an aeroplane next to Meredith Grey. It should've been a two hour and a half hour flight, but after spending two hours sat on the tarmac he'd been sat next to Meredith for over three hours. Last week he wouldn't have minded sitting next to Meredith, he was getting ready to leave Addison and he hoped he could get her away from the vet, but now he was divorced from Addison, but she stayed with the vet. Told him about the prom, he was angry but he forgave her, now he was sat on a aeroplane, on the way to a neurological conference, which the chief decided Meredith could go to. It wasn't that the decision to send Meredith had been to spite him, he'd picked the name out of a hat.

"Derek?" Meredith asked

"Yeah?"

"You haven't said, a word since we got on the plane." She told him.

"I was going over my speech for the conference." He told her

"Can I hear it?"

"No, it's not ready yet."

"What's it about?"

Derek sighed, he was in hell, "Jamie Hays."

"The girl with half a brain?" Meredith asks.

"Yeah."

"Ok, another question." She looked at him, and he looked back at her. "We were friends when you chose Addison over me, but we can't be friends when I choose Finn?"

Derek, thought for a moment "We can be friends."

"Ok then, go back to your speech and I'll go back to my magazine." The rest of the flight passed in a slightly more comfortable silence.

That evening there was a mixer, doctors from all over the country were talking, Meredith found Derek sat at the open bar she sat on the bar stool next to him.

"So is this a good place to hang out?" Meredith asked him.

Derek chuckled, and signalled the bar tender and got a shot of tequila for Meredith.

"You picked Finn."

"I did." Meredith told him after she downed the shot.

"Why?"

"He hasn't lied to me, and he hasn't hurt me." Meredith looked him in the eyes when she said it.

"I'm sorry Meredith, I never meant to hurt you." Meredith nodded in response, he ordered another round of drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**Chapter Two**

"Oh God." Meredith said as she rolled over her head pounding, then she rolled into something hard. "Oh crap!" She yelled.

"What?" The person said as they woke up.

"Crap!" Meredith said as she recognised the other person.

"Meredith?" Derek asked concerned.

"Crap." She said again, she ripped the bed covers off the bed and covered herself up. "This is..."

"Don't say embarrassing." Derek smiled at her.

"Crap."

"Ivy League education and you can say one word." He laughed at her, she looked at him incredulously, he was laughing at her, at the situation, what was wrong with him.

"This isn't funny Derek." Meredith moved around the room in search of her clothes, when she found a piece of paper. Suddenly a flash back of the night before came to her.

"_Addison told me, that the only people who don't know Derek loves Meredith are Meredith and Derek. So I'm going to tell you. Meredith, I love you." They were sat at the bar in New York-New York, Derek had wanted to go, because it was like home. Meredith then found herself kissing Derek sat in the Coyote Ugly bar of a casino in the middle of the desert._

"Crap!" She said louder as she picked up the piece of paper.

"Mer what's this?" He asked as he picked up a box.

Meredith went to the bed, still wrapped in the sheets, and put the piece of paper on the bed in front of Derek, who emptied the box.

"Is that a?" He asked pointing at the paper.

"Yes."

They looked at the contents of the box, they found two pairs of sunglasses, a cd and dvd, with "The Elvis Chapel" written on the boxes.

"Seriously." Meredith said

"Two words now, this is an improvement." Derek laughed.

"Derek this isn't funny. We're married, we can get an annulment right?" She looked at him.

"I don't think we can get an annulment, unless you always sleep naked." Derek told her, suddenly not feeling so happy.

"Ok, divorce, we can get a divorce." Meredith said "Get up, lets go to the county court house get a divorce.

Derek, lost the smile he'd had since, he woke up to find her next to him. "Ok, but we can't go now."

"Why not?" She asked

"Because in an hour, I have to stand up in front of a room full of Neurosurgeons and talk about how I cut out half a girls brain." Meredith stopped dressing briefly, they were in Vegas for a reason.

"After the conference?" She asked.

"After the conference." He said.

They shared a cab to the convention centre. "We're not telling anybody." Meredith said.

"We don't know anybody." He reminded her, then realised she meant they weren't telling anybody in Seattle either.

"She's making a full recovery, and developing at the same rate as any other child her age." Derek finished his speech to applause. By the time Meredith found Derek and they made it the court house, they found they were too late to file that day and they would need to come back the following day.

"We're going to have to file in Seattle." Derek told her on the way back to the hotel "We have to be on a flight by 11:30am tomorrow." Meredith nodded.

As Derek walked her back to her room and before he left her he told her one thing "You need to tell Finn."

Meredith sat on her bed and dialled a number.

"You're phoning me, you're in Vegas why aren't you spending money, drinking, doing Vegas things?" Cristina said down the phone.

"I married Derek."

"You what?" Cristina yelled down the phone, "Sorry." She said clearly to Burke, who had either been sleeping or working next to her.

"We got drunk, found Elvis, woke up married." Meredith said.

"Well at least he's a real doctor."

"But I like Finn." Meredith told her

"Then why don't you just get divorced, come home and pretend it never happened."

"We were going to, but we haven't got time."

"Sucks to be you." There was a beeping sound in the background. "Oooh bloody trauma in the pit, I gotta go."

Meredith sat in her hotel room waiting for Derek to show up so they could go the airport, go home, get divorced.

The elevator moved slowly towards the ground, Derek was stood behind Meredith. She could feel him behind her.

"Is the line still there?" He asked her, she turned to look at him, when she felt his lips crash down on hers.

When he pulled back for air, he looked down at her "I don't want to divorce you Meredith." The elevator dinged signalling its arrival at the lobby.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so the response was better than I expected (thank you) so I decided you get another chapter.

Complaining is a hobby of mine, but i'll keep this one short: I HATE MY MCJOB! And since it's mcdonalds it's acceptable to mcname it.

For the purposes of this story Derek and Addison's divorce was finalized before the appendicitis (otherwise they couldn't have got married in Vegas) and although I've changed it around slightly I'm trying to keep as true to the episode these next few chapters are centred on, as possible.

**Waking Up in Vegas.**

Meredith knocked on the door to Finn's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you're home!" He said as he opened the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" Meredith said.

"Oh, that's not a good tone. Why do I feel like I just killed your dog again?" Finn asked, trying to make light of a situation he felt wasn't going to go his way.

"Something happened in Vegas."

"With Derek?" Finn was really not liking the way this was going.

The conversation was cut short by the sound of Meredith's pager beeping.

"Meredith!" Finn called as she hurried away, "This isn't over for us! Whatever happened we can work it out. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." He really hoped they could work it out.

Meredith ran through the doors of Seattle Grace and hurried to the locker room to get changed in to her scrubs and hurried to the room she was being paged 911 to.

"Dr Grey, glad you could join us." Derek said as she walked in to the room.

"What happened?" She asked

"Crazy fool tried to light a cigarette whilst he was still using the nasal cannula for oxygen." Bailey said from the corner of the room.

"Dr Grey do you want in?" Derek asked her.

"I'm a little tired, I'd rather just go home and sleep." She replied casting a quick glance at Derek before leaving the room and heading for the nearest on call room.

"I heard you bailed on the fire guy last night?" Cristina asked Meredith

"I was tired." Meredith said rubbing her stomach which had began to hurt.

"Sure it had nothing to with your McHusband being there?" Cristina asked

"Keep your voice down."

"Does the vet know?" Meredith shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Cristina asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just feel a little nauseous, it's probably just the weekend catching up with me." Meredith said as she walked past Cristina and her sceptical face on the way to rounds.

The first time Meredith vomited, it was as they walked past the nurses' station, unfortunately Derek had seen her and had rushed to her side before Cristina's glance sent him running, although he did return a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"Oh God!" Addison Montgomery said loudly as Bailey and her interns walked past.

"Derek who was on the stairs looked in the direction of his ex-wife "Oh God!" he shouted as he walked down the stairs and saw what Addison saw, causing Bailey and her interns to turn around and they all looked in shock as the Chief and Jennings from the board shake hands with Mark Sloan. Meredith promptly hurled in to another waste basket.

"Holy crap Mer! Are you pregnant?" Cristina yelled as all the attention shifted from Mark Sloan, to Meredith.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**Chapter Four.**

"I'm not pregnant. I can't be." Meredith told Cristina.

"I didn't think I was pregnant, when I was too." Cristina pointed out "And it would explain the abdominal cramps, the fever and the nausea...Is it the vets?"

"Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?" Meredith snapped

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant." Cristina countered

"She isn't." Bailey said, "We're going to have to run some more tests."

"In that case can I have some morphine?" Meredith pleaded, as Bailey and Cristina shared glances.

Meredith lay in her hospital bed "You're a good friend." She told Cristina who laughed and told her she was high.

"In fact you're my best friend in the whole entire world."

Cristina shook her head "I feel so sorry for you right now." She said as she continued to write Meredith's chart.

"Why because I might die today?"

"This is why I hate stoned people."

"All I'll be remembered for is being the slutty intern who slept with, no, married her boss." Meredith whined.

"Probably but none of that matters because you'll be dead." Cristina told her, she didn't like chatty Meredith very much.

"Dr Grey! You got a fever, high white count and tenderness over McBurney's point, what does the suggest?" Bailey said as she entered the room followed by George.

"Appendicitis." Everybody suggested.

"Exactly. Dr O'Malley, prep Dr Grey for surgery. You're scrubbing in."

"On Meredith's appy?" George asked, Bailey gave him a look that said 'is there another Dr Grey here?"

"I'm I the only one who remembers the last time George scrubbed in on an appy?" Meredith asked "He almost killed the guy. Sorry George."

After Bailey, George and Cristina left, Derek slipped in the room unnoticed, he walked over to the bed, where he saw Meredith staring at him.

"You're complexion is a little flushed." He said as he leaned against the door, he moved over and felt he stomach, "It's very tender." He told her, she smiled at him. "Aren't you glad you have a husband who works in a hospital?"

"You're just one of many men." She told him

"Really how many of us are there?"

"Well there's you and Finn..."

Derek cut her off, "I don't see any practitioners of veterinary medicine by your bedside."

"You would if you turned around." Derek turned around at the unmistakable sound of Finn, who was stood outside Meredith's room holding flowers.

"Finn." Derek said

"Derek." Finn acknowledged.

"Can I say how much it helps I am on drugs right now." Meredith said to nobody in particular.

Derek and Finn were glaring at each other over Meredith's bed when Derek's pager went off.

"If you need to go..." Finn hinted

"No it's fine." Derek said as George walked in.

"All my boys are here!" Meredith looked around the room, "All so handsome, good kissers." George turner red with embarrassment.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked

"She's on drugs." George mumbled

"You two..." Finn asked

"You didn't know?" Derek laughed.

"I can't be here." George said as he turned to leave.

"None of you can be here, this woman is being prepped for surgery." Bailey scolded, George tried to hurry out of the room, "Not you O'Malley!"

"Dr Bailey! All my boys are here!" Meredith exclaimed, "My boyfriend, my...George, and my husband!"

The occupants of the room weren't the only people in the room shocked by Meredith's omission. Following Meredith's recovery, Addison was pacing the hall, it wasn't that she was looking to talk to Meredith about what she'd overheard, it was more that she was trying to think how to avoid Mark and Derek.

"Addison!" Meredith called, she received no answer, "Dr Montgomery!"

"You bellowed, Dr Grey." Addison said as she walked in the room.

"Hi." Meredith said

"You certainly are," She told her as she moved across to the chart and had a look, "but you're not pregnant."

"No. Are you ok?" Meredith asked

"Fine." Addison answered quickly "How are you?" she added as an afterthought.

"I'm trying to choose between two men." Meredith said in way that made Addison look at her funny.

"Ah yes, the boyfriend and the husband. Well good luck with that." Meredith had Derek and whatever the vets name was, she didn't need to listen to this.

However when Meredith asked how she knew Derek was the one, it made her turn around to find Meredith was distracted with how many ways she could say nothing.

"What was I saying?" Meredith asked

"Derek." Addison told her.

She decided telling Meredith, wouldn't hurt. "I didn't know, I just knew he wouldn't hurt me. Not on purpose anyway, not the way I hurt him."

"He hurt me." Meredith interrupted "He got me drunk and married me in Vegas." She said, Addy took a breath, she knew on a subconscious level the husband would be Derek. It didn't make it hurt any less.

"And when he chose you." Meredith added.

"I should've let him go." Addison admitted, in part to herself.

"I don't hate you." Meredith told her, before asking "why don't we talk like this normally?"

"I'm talking to you like this because you won't remember any of it when you wake up." Addison told her before she left.

Derek was walking back to Meredith's room when he bumped into Addison leaving it.

"Were you just talking to Meredith?" Derek asked concerned.

"Yes." Addison turned to leave, when she turned back to Derek "Don't hurt her again."

Derek watched as Addison went down the hallway before going in to the room to talk to his wife.

"You were talking to Addy." He told her

"I was!" Meredith said happily.

"Dr Shepherd, I need to take Meredith to surgery now." George interrupted the moment.

"We'll talk after the surgery ok." Derek told her

"Maybe, I'm divorcing you remember." Meredith told him, he was shocked, earlier she was being nice, flirty and calling him her husband. Now she was telling him she still wants the divorce she asked for in Vegas.

He needed to work harder to get her back.

**TBC...**

Thanks to youtube for all the dialogue. I'll try and update soon. Oh, for some reason I'm not getting any of my fanfiction emails so, if you have added the story to subscriptions and those who reviewed thanks. I promised myself I was going to start thanking people individually for that, but it's hard now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry this took longer than I thought it would, I've been enjoying my new found freedom now that I've finished school. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**Chapter 5**

"Meredith?" Finn opened the door of her room slightly.

"Hey." She told him as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Can we talk?"

"I think we need to." Meredith looked at Finn apologetically, he didn't deserve this, he had plans. Meredith was sure they didn't involve his girlfriend marrying her ex in Las Vegas.

"Finn I'm sorry..." Meredith started before being cut off.

"No I am." Finn smiled sadly. "I really liked you, but I knew you had a thing with him when you bought in your dog."

"Finn I'm divorcing him."

"No you're not. You may think you are, but really you know it won't happen." He moved over and stood next to the bed and leant over and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "As much as I like you, I know you'll eventually pick him."

Meredith opened her mouth to speak, but Finn continued before she had a chance.

"He's going to hurt you again Meredith." He looked up, clearly hurt. "And when he does, I won't be here when he does."

After Finn left she felt tears slip down her face.

"Mer?" Izzie asked as she knocked on the door the same way Finn had only a few hours earlier, "Derek's here."

Meredith nodded at Izzie's unspoken question and she prepared herself for Derek's arrival.

"Ok. Just so you know I love you, and if it was up to me this wouldn't happen, but I love you and if a divorce is what you want, I'll do it so you're happy, so I'll file if that's what you really want." Derek looked at her, he noticed the tears. "Meredith?"

"Finn left me." She started to cry more. "You're going to file for divorce." The tears were really falling now. "Nobody wants me."

"I want you." Derek said, Meredith looked at him and he smiled at her.

"You don't mean it. You don't love me, don't pretend the divorce would be for me. If you want to end it just do it. It's easy all you say is Meredith I don't love you, I want a divorce."

Derek sat on the bed and pulled her in to his arms, before whispering in her ear, "Meredith, I do love you. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life, I can't leave you." He stood up again and leant against her bedroom wall. "But you're constantly leaving me. You leave when you want, come back when you want. Not everyone, not your friends but you leave me. So I'm asking you, if you don't see a future for us, if you're not in this. Please just end it because I can't, I'm in it. Put me out of my misery."

"Derek I..."

"I want to stay married to you, I want to have kids with you, I want to build us a house. I want to settle down and grow old with you." He smiled "I want to die when I'm 110 years old, in your arms. I don't want a weekend in Vegas and a divorce. I want a lifetime, but deep down you're not ready." The smile faltered. "But I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

"Derek." She held out a hand to him. "I love you too."

**THE END**

This story was never going to be a long one. The next chapter is the epilogue and I've started work on sequel which will be much longer if people want it.


	6. Epilogue

**Waking Up in Vegas**

**Epilogue**

In the two months since Meredith and Derek had agreed to remain married life had been a bit of whirlwind. Meredith had told her friends only to find they weren't surprised and George claiming the winnings of a betting pool. She'd past the intern exam and made plans to build a house with Derek on his land.

When Meredith thought about the changes that had happened in her life over the last few monthsno wonder she was feeling ill as she walked down the corridors of Seattle Grace with her interns in tow.

"Dr Shepherd?" One of them asked, she'd changed her name. New name, new Meredith, no more dark and twisty behaviour, well ok maybe some.

"Yes Dr Henderson?" She asked as they stopped next to the nurses station

"Are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." The intern told her.

"I'm fine."

"Meredith fine?" The voice of her husband sounded behind her.

"No real fine."

"Your intern's right. You do look pale." He stepped up next to her.

"Derek I'm..." she didn't get to finish the sentence as she promptly threw up on the floor.

One of the nurses wheeled over a chair and Derek forced Meredith to sit in it.

"Thanks, can you page Dr Yang for me?" He asked the same nurse.

Meredith sat in an exam room and Cristina drew some blood.

"It's just something I ate. Stupid Derek decided we'd spend the night at the trailer and he caught us breakfast." She whined from the chair next to her.

"Last time you were like this you had an appendicitis" Cristina told her.

"Bailey and George took it out remember. It doesn't grow back." Meredith reminded her.

"Mer, do you remember what I asked you that day?"

"You asked if I was pregnant." Meredith said nonchalantly, before she was hit by realisation. "Crap!"

"Crap?"

"I'm late." Meredith looked up from the exam table she was on. "Seriously!"

"Mer, you have a right to..."

"I'm not going to kill his baby." Meredith snapped "I'm just not sure I'm ready."

"I call godmother." Meredith looked at her. "What? That baby's screwed, it's got McDreamy as a dad, so it'll be all perfect haired and chatty, but you're it's mommy, so it'll inherit your dark and twisty-ness. I'm hardcore, it'll be a chatty little depressed baby, but a hardcore surgeon. Face it you need me."

"Just run the test Cristina."

Meredith was in Derek's office lying on his couch waiting for Cristina to give her the results and watching Derek fill out paper work.

There was a knock on the door Derek shouted for the person to come in. Cristina handed Meredith the paper, with a slight smile. Meredith glanced it over.

"Congratulations Cristina." Meredith smiled at her "You're going to be a God-Mommy!"

Derek's head snapped up from the paperwork he was working on. "Meredith?"

"I'm pregnant." She looked at him nervously

"We're having a baby?" He walked over to Meredith and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah." She said nervously, still unsure if he was happy.

"Wait? She's the god mother?"

"Of course."

"Can Mark be God-Father?"

"Oh yeah, that kid's screwed. If it's a boy it's a man-whore, with perfect hair, but it'll be chatty and dark and twisty." Cristina mocked.

"You're sure you want her as the God-Mother?" He asked her

"Yeah, are you sure you want me and my crappy baby?" she countered

"Meredith, I don't think I've loved you more, than I do right now. So yes, I want you and our baby will not be crappy!"

"I'm leaving all the love is making feel sick."

"Good bye Cristina." Derek said as he kissed Meredith, she just gave them a glare and left the room. "Waking up in Vegas is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Me too."

"I love you Meredith Shepherd."

"I love you too Derek."

**THE END (For Real) If you want a sequel just let me know.**


End file.
